ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Unnamed Informant description: A dirty Port Authority officer who runs in Moreau's inner circle. Narrative Southern Union Lincoln meets Jackie Grimaldi at the Briar Patch in Frisco Fields to discuss what she knows about the Southern Union. She's investigating Chester Moreau, and as far as she can tell he finances it. While she doesn't have all the answers, she knows it's deep, it's secret, and it's bringing in a lot of money, much more than a territory like Frisco Fields should bring in. The bureau has been looking into it for a while, but no one's talking. She suggest Lincoln find a way to attract their attention. Walkthrough Southern Union Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Head to the Briar Patch restaurant in Frisco Fields and talk with Jackie, who will give Lincoln what little intel she has on the Southern Union. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $100,000. Interrogate Southern Union brothers. *This objective will be given in two parts. *The first part has three possible informants, two of which will appear on your map. Interrogating either one of them will lead to the location of five Southern Union Racket Enforcers. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, or you may recruit him and have $4000 added to your rackets initial earn with no racket damage. **Brother Matthew: Matthew is hiding out in a small trailer park on the outskirts of Frisco Fields with three of his men. **Brother Peter: Peter will be hanging around a Griffin gas station with three of his men. **Brother Simon: Simon will be hanging out at his church with three of his men. *The second part of the objective will come after you do a set amount of damage to the racket. (need to verify what this requirement is) This informant will give Lincoln the name of Bellaire's Supermarket. One informant will appear from a possible two. *Again you may kill or recruit him for the same result as before. **Brother Paul will be at the Everyday Laundromat with his men along with $750 cash. **The Port Authority Officer will appear at his residence in the Hilltop Estates subdivision of Frisco Fields along with a few men and $1500 in cash. Kill the Southern Union enforcers. *There are five Southern Union enforcers to kill, each will be surrounded by a crew of six men. Killing each enforcer will cause $7500 in damage to the racket. **Uncle James will be hanging out east of the Duvall Hall Science Center, under a bridge leading to Downtown. **Uncle Bartholomew is located behind the (Midtown Lanes Bowl or Bowl Towne Shopping Plaza) **Uncle Andrew will be located at a Cavar Construction site across from a small marina. **Uncle Jude can be found in a parking lot behind the Fareham Grocery in the western slums of Frisco Fields. **Uncle Thaddeus will be having a pool party with a large group of friends as well as his crew, who are guarding the home. There will be $3500 on a table along with a Mayweather .30, and a Masterson Phoenix, with a Barker 390 nearby. Raid Southern Union gatherings. *There are three gathering that can be raided, you must destroy the supplies located at each one to complete the objective. **The Southern Union Camp is located in northwest Frisco Fields and will result in about $3700 in damage to the racket, including $1500 in cash setting on a stack of tires. **The Southern Union Residence is located in the Hilltop Estates subdivision and will result in about $3800 in damage, including $1500 in cash at the location. **The Southern Union Heritage Center is located in the eastern area of Frisco Fields and will result in about $7300 in damage, including the $3000 in cash found in the building. Destroy Southern Union supplies. *There are two locations for this objective, each one has $1500 in cash. The western location will result in $2500 in total damage and the eastern one will cause $4500 in total damage. **This objective is currently bugged and will remain open after completing both marked locations. Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Once you interrogate the second informant, you may return to Jackie to tell her what you've learned or continue with the remaining objectives. When you do return, Lincoln tells Jackie about Bellaire's Supermarket, she connects it with Chester Moreau, who's the majority owner of the store. She then ties it together with her intel about something big happening at 10 pm that night, and sends Lincoln to investigate. Investigate Bellaire's Grocery Store. *After waiting for nightfall, make your way inside Bellaire's and upstairs where Mason Carter will be holding a salve auction. Interrogating him will reveal the locations of two groups of human trafficking victims and the location of the Coyote's money stash. His death will cause $20,000 damage to the racket. An additional $12,250 in cash can be found throughout the store. Rescue human trafficking victims. *The Gaudets are being held inside the Southern Union Bunker, guarded by a few men. Freeing them will cause $25,000 damage to the racket. There's also $2750 cash inside the bunker along with a Pasadena AR30 and a couple Molotov Cocktails. *The Fossats are being held at the Southern Union Cabin, guarded by a few men. Freeing them will cause $25,000 damage to the racket. There's also $2750 cash and a Masterson Phoenix at the location. Rob the Coyote. *Head to the Coyote Shack and take the stash of $10,000 he keeps there, casueing the same amount in damage to the racket. Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Jackie or continue working on the remaining objectives. She will inform Lincoln that after staking out an apartment in the French Ward listed under his kids name, Chester was seen slipping back into Frisco Fields with some of his cronies and is now over at his grocery store. Kill Chester Moreau. *Head back to Bellaire's Supermarket where you will find Chester, his men and any racket enforcers you didnt previously kill waiting for you. Take them out to complete the Southern Union portion of this chapter. Chester can not be recruited, only killed. *The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, and can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 through the appropriate trafficking mission. Category:Site Administration